


Some Random Neighbor

by Zaniida



Category: Octodad (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Monologue, Oblivious, Weirdness Censor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: I don't know what's up with my crazy chef neighbor across the street, always getting uptight about the dad who lives in the house next door.





	Some Random Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a comment I made on a YouTube video.
> 
> You know how adults in our culture (well, American culture at least) tend to maintain the fiction of Santa Claus for young children, and it's considered taboo to break that fantasy? Turns out there's some other fictions that certain subcultures maintain. People who enjoy wrestling don't talk about how part of it is staged (I understand the term for this to be, for some reason, "kayfabe"). Some who enjoy creepypasta or internet memes treat them as though they're real. And it turns out that a certain dapper eight-legged father figure whose blurbles get understood as human speech also has a set of followers who maintain the fiction in the comments on YouTube videos.
> 
> That's why you'll see Octodad videos with comments like "Why are you mocking this poor father?" and "Where's the octopus? all I see is a normal guy" and "Was this even worth posting on YouTube, I mean really?" It's quite amusing.
> 
> That's why my Octodad videos are mostly labeled "Some Random Dad doing X" or "Some Random Dude doing X" (depending on whether he's got kids at the time or not).

Ugh, I don't know what the hell is wrong with my neighbor but he sent me a link to this video with the comment " _SEE? SEEEEE??!!_ "

Getting so upset over simple family videos. I'm a little concerned he might have PTSD from that war he keeps talking about. Think I should try to get him some help? Aside from the random emails he's pretty nice; one time when I was sick he brought me cake. Must've taken him hours to decorate it. Maybe he's a bit OCD?

Anyway, I think I've seen the guy in the video around town -- at that new automated market or something. I remember 'cuz I thought it was kinda neat that here's this guy all dressed up in an immaculate suit and tie and he's sitting in that motorized space ship just holding on for dear life as though he can't quite figure out how to get out of it. His kids were laughing up a storm. Cutest thing. They've gotta live near here, right? I just moved into about a month ago so I haven't met many people yet, but maybe I should spend a little more time outdoors and not so much time reading emails from my crazy chef neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> It is possible that I'll add to this at some point. Seems like a fun series, little asides from an oblivious neighbor....
> 
> Oh, yeah, and the other meme I recall seeing here and there is the Candle Jack idea, but it never made sense how things got posted when he steals people in the middle of typ


End file.
